


My Friends And I Are Villains

by EccentricVillain



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricVillain/pseuds/EccentricVillain
Summary: My friends and I as villains





	1. Starting With A Bang

Two girls ran through alley after alley, chased by blaring sirens. They didn't fear the police, in this society police are no more than hall monitors. What they were running from was the heroes.  
The duo sprinted around a corner, only to be met with a dead end. Gasping for breath the teens shared an uncertain glance.  
Going up wasn't an option because of the gale hero, Angel, no doubt looking for them from the sky.  
They just watched as the wire hero, Cable rounded the corner, blocking off their escape with a web of wires.  
Out of options the girls activated their quirks. The shorter began to blaze with freezing hellfire. While the taller's hair and eyes swapped from yellow to blue, as twin daggers materialized in her palms.  
The wire hero wrapped his arms in steel cables, creating gauntlets, perfect for a melee.  
Before either group could charge however, a huge hole was blown through the side of the alley wall. Out walking a teen boy, chest covered in explosives.  
"Hello there Mr.Hero! I'm sorry to interrupt your work, but I've come to pick up my friends!" A wide grin was plastered under his snake like mask.  
Relief flashed under the girls masks.  
"Snake eyes! Good to see you!" The taller girl strode over, hair tinted yellow once again. Her counter part ebbed her flames as she approached.  
Cable began to shift towards them, but ceased as the boy raised the bomb detonator threateningly.  
"I'm wearing enough C4 to blow the whole block so you better not try anything friend." His gleeful expression opposed the bite his words carried.  
"Colours, care to take us up to the roof?"  
"Gladly, now both of you had better hold on!" Her hair and eyes transitioned from yellow to red, as her companions latched on. In the blink of an eye they were shooting skyward, landing roughly on the roof.  
The trio ran across the roof tops, before being dive bombed by Angel.  
"Hello Ms.Hero! If I could have your attention please!" The sight of bombs froze the hero in their place.  
"Oh you noticed! Yup I'm holding this whole block hostage! So do me a favour would you! Tell the police and other heroes that if they try and follow us I'll detonate these! Thanks!" He shouted before the three teens leapt off the roof.


	2. You only checked one store!!!!!!

The trio made it back to their hide out without any more issues. Settling down, they looked like any other group of teens. The only difference was the giant stacks of cash in front of them. They had just began to sort and count their hard "earned" cash, and other stolen goods.  
It had been a small time robbery, the victim a small bakery that had gotten on the bad side of a much bigger fish.  
"Max? Could you pass me another cookie" pale white eyes stared aimlessly as a cookie was stuffed rudely into the girls mouth.  
"Here ya go!" The brunette giggled as she watched her friend try not to choke.  
"Good job guys! Adding the money stolen to reward for the job nets us $5,670! Plus we got a lot of publicity as well." The cheerful ravenette high fived both girls before settling back onto the couch.  
"How did your job go Will? You went to see my brother right?" The silver haired girl munched on her cookie, curiosity glinting in her eyes.  
"Yup, Justin said to keep up the good work. Also he's going to be going overseas soon to do business with foreign villain groups. We might have the chance to do some work in other countries if that works out, wouldn't that be cool!"  
"Wouldn't that mean we'd have to learn the language though?" The brunette girl tossed a counted stack on the table.  
"We could probably find someone with a language fluency quirk." A taller teen spoke as he entered the living room. He tossed bags to the other teens in the room before taking a seat.  
"Welcome back Dylan, any trouble on your mission?" The brunette started going through her bag, pulling out bags of chips and flavoured drinks.  
"No, just the usual shoppi-"  
"You forgot to buy jones." The silver haired girl interrupted coldly.  
"Sorry, the store I went to was out."  
The girls hair flickered blue for a moment. She turned and walked towards the coat hanger, grabbing her jacket.  
"I'm going out I'll be back later."  
"See you later! Stay out of trouble!" Max shouted as her friend left.  
"Wasn't that the jacket she wore during the robbery?" The tallest teen mused to the ravenette.  
"Yup" Will responded with a snicker.


	3. Oops

Silver hair continuously flickered blue as Ashley made her way through the crowd.   
She had been on her way to the third corner store that sold jones nearby. When a fight between a hero and a villain had broken out. Even blind she could tell who was fighting, it was the Candlelight hero, Firefly. She was a relatively new hero, who specialized in rescue operations.  
She was arresting a villain who had been using their quirk to over load the electricity, causing power outages.  
At this point irritation had turned Ashley's hair a constant blue. As the battle ended and crowds began to disperse. she pulled up her hood and made her way through the crowd. Not before catching the hero's eye though.  
Finally escaping the crowd, the blue haired girl entered an alley, only to be cut off by firefly.  
"Quite bold of you to wander around so openly after committing a crime, Villain."   
"I have no clue what you're talking about." Her voice displayed her annoyance.  
"You and your friends robbed and set fire to a bakery nearby. You're still wearing your signature jacket, but please, continue to feign ignorance." The hero's voice radiated smugness, pride that Ashley was willing to return in kind. A smile replaced her previous glare, her eyes like rubies, and hair tinted to match.  
"Oops, it seems I've been caught by a lovely little hero." Voice lilting as she pulled out and secured her plain white mask. Tugging down the hood to flaunt her hair.  
"So what shall you do next hero? Arrest me? You should know it won't be easy." Colours stuck out her tongue cheekily.   
Activating her quirk, she went flying backwards. Force pulling her out of the alley and into the street. Re-adjusting the direction of the pulling force, she was rapidly sent careening down the street. Toppling through anyone in her way.  
Looking behind her she could see firefly sprinting to catch up. Hand held up to what looked like a radio attached to her helmet.   
Looking back was a mistake though. Since the moment she turned around she smashed face first into the fanged hero, Jaws.   
Firefly took that moment to grab onto Colours, tackling her to the ground. Startled, Colour's hair flickered and set a mousy brown.  
Before Firefly could celebrate victory, Colours swapped places with the hero. Slamming Firefly into the ground, kicking Jaws in the jaw, and sprinting in the opposite direction.  
Getting off the main street she ducked and weaved through the back streets. Taking the time she had to shuck her jacket into a nearby trash bin, tucking her mask into her purse. She then stopped just off another main street and waited.   
Feeling her heart rate slow she began to began to add numbers. Beginning at 1 she added 1, then added 2 to 2, the 4 to 4, doubling the numbers till she couldn't reach any higher on mental math alone. She felt herself calm down, her hair and eyes loosing all colour. Her vision flickering out as she deactivated her quirk.   
Just on time too, as Firefly and Jaws rounded the corner.  
"Stop right there villain!! Your not escaping this time!" Firefly shouted obnoxiously in her approach. Ashley made sure to act fearful, cowering slightly as she raised her hands to her chest in a closed position.  
"A-a v-villain! W-w-where?!" She made sure to contort her face in as much fear as possible. Her acting obviously fooling the heroes, as they slowed down from a run to a walk. Jaws being the first to reach the teen.  
"Excuse me miss but have you seen a villain wearing a white mask and a black hooded jacket with rainbow edges?" He was polite but his tone hinted at impatience.  
"S-sorry my quirk causes me to be completely blind s-so I didn't see anyone, but someone did run past." Ashley made sure to talk as slow as possible, enjoying the way both heroes shifted restlessly.  
"Do you know what way she went." Firefly was a lot more friendly than Jaws putting a hand on Ashley's shoulder.  
"She went left, please catch them heroes." Ashley had to suffocate a giggle when she said that line. As well as when the heroes thanked her, and swiftly ran in the opposite direction to her groups hide out.


	4. Walking, Stalking, Mochas, and Books

In another part of the city  
Max wandered through the back alleys. Purpose to her step, but no rush.  
The meeting was in an hour, leaving her plenty of time to wander. As well as dispose of who ever was following her.  
She had noticed them a few streets prior. Trailing behind her by at least 18ft at any moment. On a busy street it wouldn't be as obvious. In the vacant back alleys though, they stuck out like fox in a hen house.  
Slipping into the next side alley, Max found a good hiding spot and waited.  
She watched as her pursuer rounded the corner. How they stumbled, confusion painting their face. They began to rush down the alley, seeking their lost target.  
Max could have ambushed the stalker, but chose to just go in the opposite direction. Unlike her friends she wouldn't just attack people.  
Heading back out to a busier street, the brunette wandered towards a local cafe. She had just enough time to grab an Mocha before the meeting.  
Entering the line, she stood behind a short girl. Her hair hidden under a brown hat, red scarf hanging from her neck.  
The line moved up and the girl meekly ordered a warm apple cider. Before shuffling over to the pick up counter.  
Turning her focus, Max ordered her Mocha and payed. Strolling over to the pickup counter as well.  
Her drink arrived and she left, finally making her way to the meeting location.  
It was a quaint little book store, a hole in the wall compared to the other shops on the block.  
On entry the smell of old books hit Max. She made her way to the store counter, greeting the woman who ran the shop.  
"Hello, I'm here for the book club meeting." The woman began to shuffle through the papers on her desk.  
"You remembered to bring this months book right. You'll be reviewing last weeks chapters before starting this weeks readings." The woman spoke like glass, smooth yet sharp, and gaze pointed as she awaited the password.  
"Yes I have it, Chrysalids is such an interesting story, I can't wait to start chapter 15." Max recited the code flawlessly, making sure to display enough enthusiasm.  
The owner just nodded in response, waving towards the staircase in the back. "The usual room for book club is under renovation so just head to room 207."  
After thanking the woman Max made her way to the room, just before entering slipping on her amber mask.  
She was the 4th of 5 people set to arrive, not including Ashley.  
She sipped at her mocha as she watched those around her. A rapid tapping noise, drew her eyes to a man seated in the corner couch.  
If Max could pick one work to represent this man, it would be impatience.  
He was fidgeting so much that he could barely be classified as seated. His expression contorted into a scowl, as he alternated between glaring at the floor and the door.  
The unlucky person seated next to the human vibrator met Max's gaze for a moment.  
She was a small girl, shorter than Max to her satisfaction. She had long blond hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Upper face concealed by a black mask, styled with white accents. Her grey eyes met Max's before turning to scroll through her phone.  
The last person in the room was someone she recognized. He was the representative from the main organization, a villain called refractor. His quirk was to turn his body into glass and manipulate it at will.  
Max had thought it would be a pretty useless quirk when she first heard of it. After seeing refractor use molten glass to burn out a heroes eyes though, she stood by a new opinion.  
Max was disrupted from her thoughts when the fidgety guy suddenly stood, grabbing refractor by his shirt collar.   
"HOW MUCH LONG-" he was suddenly interrupted however as the room's door opened. A small girl entered, to Max's surprise it was the same girl from the cafe earlier.  
This time under the brim of the cap hung a dark veil, obscuring her face. The red scarf pulled up over her mouth.   
Everyone stood silently, Refractor was the first to speak. Still being held up by his collar.  
"You're the informant, correct?"   
"Yup, I assume everyone's here?" Her eyes darted between people.  
"That depends," he addressed Max, "I saw the news, I assume Colours won't be coming?"  
"Yeah, will it be a problem?" A hint of exasperation in her voice.  
"No you'll just have more heroes to hold off." The fidgety guy let go of him, he brushed himself off and turned back to the rest of the group.  
"Alright then, let's review the mission and get on with it." A smirk began to pull at Max's mouth.


	5. Goddess of Home and Hearth

The mission was rather simple, go to the specified jail and wreck the place. At least that was Max's, Hestia's job, the other villains were conducting an elaborate break out scheme. Hestia was their distraction, once the heroes arrived she would keep them occupied until the signal text was sent.  
Looking down at her phone, the time changed over to 5:00pm. Walking up to the prison gate, Hestia felt the flames flickering along her arms. The chill of it causing goosebumps to race down her arms.  
The brunette watched has horror spread across the gate guards face, rushing to press the emergency alert button. Alarms blared as Hestia continued to walk forward, white flames growing more and more immense. Before being suddenly blasted into the gate, tearing it off its mechanisms and sending it flying into the prison wall.  
Guards quickly surrounded the villain, guns raised, all firing at once. The bullets all fell short of their target though, the blazing flames chilling the air. Before flashing outwards and devouring the guards, their screams filled the air as their flesh burned and blistered, turning black with necrosis.  
Hestia grimaced and turned away, walking further into the prison. Letting her flames catch on to anything nearby, sparing nothing from the carnage.  
Walking further in she reached one of the first rows of cells. The villains contained quaking before her flames like scared puppies. Careful to not harm the inhabitants, Hestia let her flames climb along the bars, frost coating them and destroying the cell locks. The flames reached the end of the row before dwindling to nothing.  
"Are you just going to stand there?" The girl addressed the cowering villains as she turn back towards the entrance. "Or are you going to escape?" A smile filled Hestia's face as she heard cells crashing open in her wake.


End file.
